THE END
by CSIfan8686
Summary: This is how I would like the show to end ONLY if GSR isn't resolved during the episode.


Ok, I haven't written for so long. I think I last time I wrote a fic was after Forget Me Not. This is how I would like to see the final episode end IF our beloved GSR isn't a part of the finale storyline. Terrible title I know but it's the best I could do.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do NOT own CSI but I wish I did so all the mistakes (mainly GSR) would be fixed.

 **The End**

Sitting on one of the hard metal framed chairs, Sara was in the break room trying to make sense of the case that's just been resolved. A steaming mug of coffee is on the table to left of her and a six inch deep pile of paperwork in front of her. The pen in her hand is poised to write some more but her body, tired and aching is telling her to go home and get some well deserved sleep. She hasn't slept for over a week and she doubts that she will get much sleep during the foreseeable future.

This case, this last week has been so messed up. Unspeakable crimes, people reappearing in her life and that nagging feeling that there's more to come.

There's a knock on the break room door and it opens inwards. Sara feels a twang of hope deep in her tummy and she looks up to see Catherine walk in. Feeling deflated she pushes aside her dismay, blaming the lack of sleep on her stupidity and smiles at her visitor.

"I just popped in to say goodnight." Says Catherine, stifling a yawn. "Try to get some sleep Sara, we'll catch up tomorrow before I fly back home?"

Sara smiles and nods her head, her dark hair falling and framing her face. "Night Catherine."

Catherine turns around and is just about to close the door when Sara speaks again.

"Catherine..."

The redhead turns around, looking as elegant as ever.

"It's been good having you back." Says Sara.

"It's been good to be back. Apart from the whole work thing, you know?"

They both chuckle and say their goodbyes again.

Sara sits up in her seat and looks at the paperwork again. She takes a few moments to focus on what she has to write and then she begins. The pen glides smoothly over the paper; a line, a paragraph, and soon a page is completed and she moves on the next one.

Over the next hour page after page is scribbled on, her hand going in to cramp and screaming at her to stop.

Eventually she does.

She yawns and groans and slams her pen down on top of the pile of papers. Picking up the now cold mug of coffee she takes a long swig, then regrets it as soon as she swallows.

"ugh... " she mumbles. "Time to go for a proper drink."

"I hope you mean a proper coffee." Comes a voice from by the door.

Startled and recognising the soft voice she heard she looks towards the door. For a brief second her heart jumps and she feel herself smile like she hasn't for a long time. But when she looks up and her eyes meet his as he comes into the room and shuts the door her heart drops to her stomach. All the hurt and loneliness floods back and she wishes he wasn't there.

"Of course." She whispers, busying herself tidying up the stack of papers.

She meant what she said.

"All I want is a proper coffee – extra large - and maybe a fat chunk of chocolate cake. Something with lots of sugar." She adds, then looks towards her estranged husband.

"Would you like some company?" he asks. "I've been beck in Vegas for over a week and we've hardly spoke."

Sara lets out a small puff of breath and shakes her head.

"We have nothing to talk about, Gil..." she replies softly.

She really doesn't want to be in this situation right now. As much as she does still love her husband, she just can't let go of the pain he caused her – the nights she stayed awake thinking about him and days when all she really wanted was to pick up the phone and tell him what a rubbish day it had been.

She picks up mug and turns around towards the sink, using everything in her to not look at him. Turning on the tap, maybe a little too hard to wash out the coffee stained mug the water decides to bounce out of sink and splash her t-shirt.

"Sara, please can.."

"Shit..." she groans, interrupting Gil.

She takes a deep breath and continues to wash out the cup. Placing the cup on the side she then reaches for a towel and hears Gil take a step further into the room. Closing her eyes she takes another deep breath. She Just wants to go home, away from work. And away from Gil. All week he's been there and she's managed to avoid him so well up until right now. Of course the day he arrived was awkward. She spoke to him but kept it simple and civil, when all she wanted to do was lay into him. She knows the split was part her fault, they both stopped making the effort, but she feels that he should've listened to her when she was pleading to save their marriage. All he would say was " _It's for the best, Sara. You deserve so much more"_ But all Sara heard was _"_ Blah blah blah..." They were supposed to be soul mates, through thick and thin, for better and for worse. He wouldn't listen. He didn't want her.

"Sara.."

"What?" she snaps, turning to face him.

She can feel the heat in her face, her anger bubbling.

At first she looks straight past him, focusing on a scratch on the glass door just above his right shoulder. But then their eyes meet and on queue her eyes soften. For the first time since he arrived back she really looks at him.

His skin is pale.

His hair a lighter grey than she remembers.

And his eyes, a pale blue, look as sad as she's felt since they split up.

They spend a good few minutes taking in the sight of each other. This is the first time they've been alone in such a long time.

The wrinkles on his forehead are deeper.

His beard is neatly trimmed but a bit too long for him, which makes him look older than he is.

She realises that she's rubbing her bare ring finger. Automatically she looks down at her hands.

His eyes follow hers and he notices too.

She sighs and forces her arms down by her side.

"Gil, why are you here? I don't mean in Vegas, I mean in this room with me right now. You know how I feel – how I've always felt – there's nothing else to say. If you're not in my life as my husband then I don't want you to..."

"Sara..." he cuts her off softly.

She looks at him and he extends his left hand to her.

Taken aback, Sara takes a small step backwards, bumping in to the counter where her mug is still waiting to be put away.

She looks at his extended hand, questioning him, then looks in his eyes again.

She swallows hard. She can read him like book. The look in his eyes... The pleading, the sorrow, the regret...

"No..." she whispers.

Again they stare at each other for a long time. She's scared to ask him what he wants from her because she knows what his reply will be. She knows that he's back in Vegas to make amends; to make up for all of his mistakes.

Even to put right her mistakes.

All week the case has kept them busy.

His rule of not allowing personal lives to interrupt your working life has succeeded all week.

Until now...

"It's been too long, Gil. It's too late..."

"Sara..." he says again, his voice almost desperate and pleading.

He extends his hand a little further.

She blinks away some fogginess, her eyes misting over slightly.

Dare she believe in what's happening – in what's about to happen...

One last look in to his eyes and she suddenly feels like the weight of the world is lifting from her shoulders.

A smile pulls at her lips.

Dare she...

She looks down at his hand and takes the plunge.

Slowly she reaches her hand towards his.

She bites her lip, feeling like a nervous teenager.

She hears Gil inhale sharply as her fingers brush against his

The electricity flowing between them as their skin touches is immense. She's never felt the bond between them be so strong. It's like all of their history is melting away, making way for a new life.

A new start awaiting them...

Then she doubts herself.

What if she's imagining this? What if she's only feeling what she wants him to feel for her?

She pulls her hand away from his so that they aren't touching but so the heat between them can still be felt.

She looks at him one final time and knows...

"If..." she clears her throat, in hope of making her next words sound strong. "If I take hold of your hand now Gil, you can't ever let it go."

His eyes seems to darken a little, changing to the sapphire blue she's always loved.

He smiles a real and heartfelt smile and gives a slight nod of his head.

"I mean it Gil. You can never let go..." she says.

She knows that this is it.

They are back together.

Forever.

For real.

For keeps...

"Never..." he whisper, his voice barely even breath.

Sure they'll have a lot to talk about and discuss. What's happened in the past can't be erased but she knows that they will both give it their best shot.

His eyes look misty.

She knows that he's just as scared as she is.

She smiles her famous gap toothed smile.

He smiles in return and Sara sees him change instantly. In a matter of seconds he's not the old man who walked in to the break room a few minutes ago.

He's her husband.

The professor she fell in love with all those years ago.

The man who gave up everything he'd ever known to be with her.

She slips her hand in to his, fitting together like a glove as they always did.

Smiling with contentment they walk out of the room in silence and head towards the car park.

 **The Beginning**

Ha, see what I did there?

Gosh my writing is so poor. You can tell I haven't written for a long time.


End file.
